insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out parodies
Inside Out parodies are a form of subtitle parodies that use the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated feature Inside Out as their primary source. While less significant than ''Downfall'' parodies or Angry German Kid parodies, certain Inside Out parodies have gained moderate popularity on YouTube. They are the primary subject matter of Inside Out Parody Wiki. Terminology As Inside Out was a fairly popular subject on the Internet during its heyday in 2015, there are many parodies of it in forms unrelated to any subtitle parody theme in any way, such as OUTSIDE IN (Inside Out Parody) by Movieunleashers, which currently has over 13 million views, more than any Downfall parody. However, for the purposes of this article, an Inside Out parody must feature subtitled clips from the original film to qualify, in the spirit of other themes of subtitle parodies. In addition, as such parody themes primarily take place on YouTube and other video sharing websites, one-offs on Reddit, such as "Meanwhile, inside Reddit servers" and "Quarantined subreddits", do not count as Inside Out parodies, as they are GIFs and therefore have no audio by default, nor do they cater to the same type of people. Footage used As Inside Out was originally released in English, the original is usually unsuitable for making parodies. Therefore, foreign dubs of the movie are primarily used. The dub with the most uses so far is the Russian dub, as it was the one originally acquired and primarily used by CreativityTheEmotion, as well as the one whose footage was first released for parodist use. Another notable dub is the German dub, whose use is in line with both Downfall and the Angry German Kid video being originally in German and which therefore can be used in crossovers with other originally German material, including Drachenlord videos in addition to Downfall and the Angry German Kid video. The sole exception to using foreign dubs is the Theresa May's new Parliament series, which parodies British politics (using the Inside Out characters as stand-ins for British public figures, four out of five of which are Conservative Party members) and therefore has the characters speak English, even if that means subtitling English with wrong English. The first video even has "What? You expected British politicians to speak Russian?" in its description, mocking the notion. While Inside Out parodies can use any clip from any part of Inside Out or its direct-to-video companion short Riley's First Date?, in line with Downfall parodies, several ''Inside Out'' scenes have been singled out and used extensively in episodic parodies. These are named, according to the beginning of the title of parodies based on each scene, ordered by their appearance in Inside Out: *Riley is informed *Joy plans *Riley Andersen vs. *Anger plans Differences between versions As foreign affiliates of Disney all worked independently and aim to produce a correctly lipsynced, flowing and culturally accurate translation of Inside Out, significant changes to meaning have happened. This is usually seen in what beginner piano songs from Riley's old piano lessons the Mind Workers choose to keep, but occasionally, there are other differences. For example, the Lithuanian version replaced the presidents of the United States with various actors, and in the "Anger plans" scene, between the English and Russian versions, there are differences regarding whether Fear agrees with Anger's plan. People involved In this list, the person's name is listed together with the version which they have been using, ordered by the substantiality of its use. People who have made Inside Out parodies include: *CreativityTheEmotion (Russian, Japanese, English, German, Lithuanian) People who have made Downfall, AGK or similar parodies with Inside Out-related content include: *CanaDolfy98 (no Inside Out footage used) *eagc7 (no Inside Out footage used) *JJ All-star (German) *Oswaldo Anger Parodies (Russian) History Before the home media release Before the home media release of Inside Out, there were obviously no parodies using its footage made. However, there were two Downfall parodies featuring the premise of Inside Out, but applied to the residents of the Führerbunker instead: Inside Out - Führer Edition by CanaDolfy98 (reuploaded by Delphox), which only looks at Adolf Hitler's mind, and Downfall Parodies: Hitler's Inside Out by eagc7, which looks at the minds of, in order, Alfred Jodl, Hermann Göring, Hans Krebs, Wilhelm Burgdorf, Otto Günsche, Hitler and Hermann Fegelein. Notably, both of those were originally uploaded on the same day, June 25, 2015. Both of them use the clips of the character whose mind is being featured for their emotions. CreativityTheEmotion's parodies ''Andersen's Mind'' The first Inside Out parody by CreativityTheEmotion was released on November 7, 2015, just four days after the home media release of Inside Out. While the very first parody was considerably lackluster compared to other established parody themes, the series (named Andersen's Mind, as the second and third parodies were deliberately made to advertise the main series of the same name and since then, the name stuck for both series) has since grown and established itself with distinct scenes and characters not unlike those of Downfall. In addition, it has spawned various other series by CreativityTheEmotion which often are spiritually connected, such as Andersen's Mind OST, a connected series of musical pieces, and Theresa May's new Parliament, a mini-series based on British politics. Stand-in parodies These series are a major departure from other Andersen's Mind videos in that they the versions of Inside Out other than Russian and use their characters as stand-ins for other characters (such as British public figures for Theresa May's new Parliament and Doki Doki Literature Club! characters for Monika plans for the festival), and therefore are not included in the Andersen's Mind playlist. ''Whose Mind is This? The ''Whose Mind is This? series takes a break from depicting either Riley or the United Kingdom, and instead focuses on fictional characters from a wide variety of sources. However, in line with an Inside Out fanfic genre, these characters do not have their identities immediately revealed, and instead are part of a guessing game. Other creators Pertaining to the drama in the Unterganger community around the time when the Inside Out parodies were first conceived, some Untergangers, such as CanaDolfy98, had expressed interest in making Inside Out parodies as well, solely to distance themselves from the community. However, adoption of Inside Out parodies by creators other than CreativityTheEmotion has been relatively minor: * JJ All-star has two parodies using Inside Out as a source to his name, both using the German dub, both made in 2017. The first one, "Riley Andersen vs Drachenlord" (the channel it was uploaded on, Drachenlord Rants Parodies, has been deleted), used the "Riley Andersen vs. Meg" scene to have her converse with Drachenlord, and the second, Hitler watches Burgdorf concert, uses brief clips from the same scene to have her watch a performance of Downfall character Wilhelm Burgdorf alongside the residents of the Führerbunker. * CasperTheLawlBro2001, also known as GeneBernardinoLawl and as Oswaldo Anger Parodies, has incorporated the "Riley Andersen vs. Meg" scene (in particular, a download offered by CreativityTheEmotion, even going so far as to credit her) in Riley vs Oswaldo though he was waiting for GBL'sTAGKS episode 66, released on February 11, 2019. ''Inside Out'' parody counterparts When compared to Downfall parodies When compared to AGK parodies Concepts not carried over The two most significant concepts of Downfall parodies, ranting and antics, have no direct Inside Out parody counterparts. While ranting capability is dependent on scenes available and there are simply no suitable Inside Out scenes featuring extensive ranting (despite occasional anger fits exhibited by versions of Anger and people where he is in control), antics were purely created by the Unterganger community and therefore have only lacked significant appearances due to CreativityTheEmotion's views on Inside Out parodies, especially since they have figured significantly in all her Downfall parody series. Like with ranting, there are no significant scenes featuring either map pointing or alcohol drinking, meaning no direct Krebs or Burgdorf equivalent. The latter, in particular, is due to the PG rating of Inside Out. While there are some Inside Out characters with no lines, their VAs do not appear in BTS features, and therefore do not get significant parody appearances, like Göring does. Furthermore, Göring's "big eater" stereotype is not carried over either. As Riley does not have any siblings in Inside Out, the plotlines involving Leopold's siblings in AGK parodies are not carried over. Furthermore, while the foreign dubs of Inside Out are the primary source of parodies, dubs in different languages are not crossed over, and therefore, there are no foreign counterparts, nor a faction like the Angry Kids. As Riley's school is only featured in one scene, only brief exposition and featuring of Riley's teacher and classmates is given. Other roles, like that of the school principal, have been filled in by AGK parody characters carried directly over, rather than any counterparts in Inside Out. Notes New parody concepts Earworms Earworms, which are songs that get stuck in the viewer's head, have significant differences in their features between the Downfall parodies and the Inside Out parodies. In Downfall parodies, a song considered an earworm is usually inflicted as part of an antic and only reversible by a Master of Antics. On the other hand, Inside Out suggests a possible explanation for earworms using its own rules: namely, that they are memories that Mind Workers send up to Headquarters for no particular reason, and which can be ignored by the emotions. Therefore, earworms are never as much of a problem for Riley and the characters in her mind as they are for the residents of the Führerbunker. Cursewords and their censorship As Inside Out is rated PG, it features no cursing (though, Anger threatens to curse twice times throughout the movie, and almost does it, with a bleep, near the end). However, due to the propensity of cursing in most subtitle parodies, use of it in Inside Out parodies varies: while CreativityTheEmotion's parody characters do not curse and are censored if they do, in other parodies, they may curse. Modern technology As Inside Out is a considerably new source of parodies compared to everything else and has a modern setting, it involves a lot of modern technology: namely, Riley and her parents all have smartphones, while Riley has a laptop. This can potentially be used for parodies necessitating such modern technology without resorting to editing video to add a smartphone/laptop in. Idea lightbulbs In Inside Out, ideas that a character has are represented by lightbulbs in their mind, and when the lightbulb is put in the console, the host acts upon the idea. While in the original, there are only two ideas activated, both pertaining to something Riley should do (namely, play hockey with her parents using a crumpled up piece of paper as a ball and attempt returning to Minnesota), in parodies, they can have a wide variety of implications to the parody universe in general, ranging from activating Article 50 and initiating Brexit to not letting Joy use the console. Comparisons Both Downfall and AGK parodies have served as inspiration to Inside Out parodies. CreativityTheEmotion's livestream ident reflects this by depicting Hitler, Riley and Leopold together. However, the three series are not really directly comparable beyond fringe connections, due to Inside Out parodies having a radically different style. Nevertheless, significant similarities and differences are listed here. ''Downfall'' parodies AGK parodies Category:Subtitle parodies Category:Featured articles